My Inner Beast
by Nemesis47
Summary: This is the short story based on episode "Terror In The Sky" from Batman The Animated Series. When Francine shouted at Kirk and accussed him on being a Man-Bat, she run out of the room. Next time we see Mrs. Langstrom she is in her She-Bat form. But we never saw her transformation. Here is what I think happened. Batman, Kirk and Francine Langstrom belongs to DC Comics.


Francine shut the door with such a force, that she almost broke the window door. While running from Batman and Kirk, she thought to herself:

"Why, why he did to this me. He promised me he would never take the ManBat serum. How can I trust him anymore?"

Arrived in her office, Francine took the tissues from her desk, and wipe the tears from her face.

"I used to believe Kirk, but not this time. I warned him, and I will not turn around and forgive and forget it. I am leaving him"

Francine then suddenly held her head, as it was about the explode with pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh" - she shouted so loud, that it hurt her throat.

Trying to stand still, Francine looked upon her right hand. It kept on twisting and reforming, and the same thing started to happen with her left one. Trying to remain calm and catch a breath, she realized that her teeth grew sharper and longer.

She sat down on a chair as it was more and more difficult to stand up. It was then Francine realized that she no longer was wearing her high heels. She saw the tattered remains of her footwear and then gazed upon her feet which become elongated with only three fingers instead of five.

"What is happening to me?!" - Francine tried to ask herself, but in place of her human voice, she only heard screech that hurt her ears, which she touched and feel that they became longer and pointer.

Francine forces herself to get up and manage to do so, but then she felt another attack within her body. Suddenly her entire body started to itch so much, she could not decide to scratch herself. Then brown fur started to cover her body with alarming speed.

With her body becoming more large and furry, her pink pants were becoming more and more tight, as did her lad coat. She tried to take off her coat and shirt, but not realizing her new strength she ripped it to shreds with the only small portion of her shirt remained on her torso.

Francine with anger, frustration and confusion building inside of her, she smashed her wodden desk using both of her hands with such a force, she cut it in half.

With the last remains of her humanity, she started to scream for anybody to help her. With the realization that none was coming to help, due to her voice not being her, she closed her eyes, as not to look at herself anymore.

"Am I becoming the same creature as Kirk?"

"Yes, just like last night" - some other thought just popped in her head.

"Who are you?!" - Francine demanded an answer.

"I am you, Human. Last night we were the creatures of the night. Together, as one"

"Why I don't remember it? - Francine inquire

"I will not let you get rid of me as your mate done. I can control your thoughts, and that way you will never remember the joy of being the creature of the night.

"Kirk got rid of you, and I will do the same. I will not let you control my thoughts and actions"

"Human, why are you resisting me? I am not your enemy. I am you"

Francine tried with all her might to dispose of such thoughts, they came back with double force.

"You cannot escape from me. With your body, we will be free to soar the skies" - she kept on hearing it.

"No, please no. - I don't want to become a beast. I am a human being. You will not control me" - Francine pleaded with herself.

"Don't fight it. Together we will be unstoppable. The speed, the might, and vulnerability" - the voice kept on bargaining with Francine.

"No." - Francine protested, but this time her tone was very timid and without any passion behind it.

The more her inner bat kept on describing all of the benefits of letting go of her human thoughts and emotions, Francine was getting entranced with the idea of becoming a beast.

"Yes, take me" - without any hesitation, her inner bat, like the on/off switch took control. Francine Langstrom was no more. An attractive, blonde scientist gave up her humanity. A giant bat creature stood proudly, with only Francine's pants remaining. The creature let out a giant screech, and took flight via an open window into a snowy city, with all the estatic joy it could experience.


End file.
